The Light and Happiness of the Team
by MistyMermaid97
Summary: Natsuki is Sailor Sun and she joins Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus to destroy the Negaverse.
1. Natsuki - Sailor Sun -

A 14 year old girl with shoulder blade length gold hair walked into the Game Crown Arcade and straight to the Sailor V game console. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved sailor shirt with a blue collar and blue cuffs, a red bow on her chest, a knee-length blue skirt with a blue bow on the back, white ankle socks, and black flats.

Usagi leaned over to Ami and whispered, "Who's she?"

Ami whispered back watching the girl. "That's Natsuki Yagami, she's in my class. Her father is the Chief of NPA."

"The NPA?" Usagi tilts her head in confusion.

"The NPA is the National Police Agency. It is an agency administered by the National Public Safety Commision of the Cabinet Office in the cabinet of Japan. It is also the central coordinating agency of the Japanese police system." Rei states while watching Natsuki with narrowed violet eyes. "The NPA does not have any police officers of its own."

Natsuki glances Ami, Rei, and Usagi as they whispered with amber eyes before shaking her head and starts killing monsters in the Sailor V game.

Luna looks up at the girls and whispers, "Girls..."

Ami notices Natsuki look at them and then looks at Rei and Usagi, "We shouldn't be whispering about people."

"You're right, Ami," Rei nodded, she had also noticed Natsuki look at them. The girl must have heard them whispering about them.

* * *

Later that day, Natsuki runs to where she heard screaming and sees a plant monster, Petasos, standing over an old man who was on the ground. She then gasped when she saw Ami Mizuno, the school genius and her classmate, transform into Sailor Mercury.

"Moon Prism Power! Make up!" Usagi yelled.

Natsuki turned to just in time to see Usagi become Sailor Moon and shook her head. "This can't be happening. I must be dreaming."

Just then butterflies began to buzz around Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Natsuki, causing Natsuki to bat away a few of the butterflies.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Mercury yells, knocking the animals out.

Petasos throws a ball of vines at Sailor Moon, tying her up. She then uses its hair to tie up Mercury.

Mercury cries out and struggles against the Petasos's hair.

Natsuki looks around and spots a good sized rock. Picking up the rock, she throws it straight at Petasos's head, causing her and Luna to look at her. "Let them go! Now!"

Petasos growls and sends a ball of vines at her.

Natsuki gasps and throws up her hands, causing a sun shield to appear in front of her and the ball of vines to bounce off as the symbol of the sun appeared on her forehead.

"Natsuki, catch!" Luna throws a pen at Natsuki. "Hold that pen and yell 'Sun Power! Make up!' You need to hurry!"

Natsuki catches the pen and looks at it, it was an all gold pen with a pendent on the cap. She then holds her left hand in the air and yells, "Sun Power! Make up!"

In a flash of golden light, Natsuki transformed. She now wore a white sailor fuku with a gold skirt and gold ribbon on her chest and the back of her skirt, gold knee-high boots with short heels, as well as white elbow length gloves, with blue on the ends, a tiara on her forehead with a citrine in the center of it.

Natsuki then glared at Petasos, "Protected by the Sun, planet of Light, Guardian of Happiness, Sailor Sun! In the name of the Sun, I'll punish you!"

Petasos throws another ball of vines at Sailor Sun, causing the senshi to jump out of the way. She then tightens her hair around Mercury.

"Oh, no! I've got to save Mr. Baxter!" Mercury struggles against the vines, "I can't get these things to budge…"

"Sun Energy Bolt/Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Sun yelled, causing a solar bolt to fly at Mercury and cut the vines off her, while a blast of fire flew at Sailor Moon, burning the vines off of her.

Sailor Moon rolled around on the ground to put the fire out, before quickly sitting up.

Mars landed by Sailor Moon and looked at her. "Everyone ok?"

"Barely! You almost set me on fire, Mars," Sailor Moon looked up at Mars.

"Nice, no thanks for saving your backside?!" Mars scolded Sailor Moon.

Sun stepped forward and glared at Petasos, "Enough! We have to take care of this weed!"

Luna nodded and looked at Mars and Sailor Moon. "Sun is right!"

"You can't beat me, Sailor Senshi!" Petasos raised her arms and aims to throw balls of vines at them.

A rose flies past Petasos's head, causing her to stop and the four Sailor Senshi to look up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on a tree branch.

Tuxedo Mask looks at Sailor Moon, "Be strong, Sailor Moon! You can defeat her!"

Sailor Moon nods before she touches her tiara and as it shines, it comes off from her head and suddenly lands in her hand as a circle boomerang. It then begins to spin and shine, "Moon Tiara...", she turns, and as about to throw the tiara, she continues and ends the attack by shouting "...Boomerang!" and throws the tiara at Petasos.

The tiara flies at Petasos and hits her, turning her to dust and causing everything to go back to normal.

Tuxedo Mask smiles before disappearing.

Mars turns to Sun and frowns, "So you're the newest Sailor Senshi."

"I guess, I'll I know was that I couldn't just stand by and watch while that thing hurt Sailor Mercury or Sailor Moon."

Mercury smiles at Sun, "Thank you for freeing me."

Sun nods before transforming back into Natsuki. "I'd love to stay so you can explain everything to me, but I have to get home."

Mars transforms back into Rei and looks at Natsuki, "Meet us at Game Center Crown tomorrow after school."

"Alright, but now I need to go." Natsuki said, before running out of the park and started running home.


	2. Masquerade - Dance Party -

"Now there are four Sailor Guardians and someone else too. Who are you Mamoru Chiba? Friend or Enemy? Either way, I definitely don't trust you." Luna stared at a computer.

* * *

Luna walked into Game Crown Arcade to see Ami, Rei, and Natsuki waiting; Ami was sitting on a bench doing equations, Rei was standing next to Ami watching her solve equations, and Natsuki was doing her homework

 _This is Ami, she is the certified genius. She goes to school with Usagi and Natsuki. She is Sailor Mercury. Her mission and the mission of the sailor guardians is to find our missing princess and protect her._ Luna looked at Ami as she walked into the arcade.

"Where is Usagi? I thought we were meeting up so we could explain things to Natsuki?" Rei asked.

"Her teacher gave her detention for falling asleep in class again." Luna walked over to the girls and looked up at Rei.

Rei smiles and shakes her head fondly, "That's Usagi alright."

 _Rei is a shrine maiden who goes to TA Girls Academy. She has spiritual powers. Rei is Sailor Mars._

Natsuki puts her homework away and looks at Rei and Ami, "Well, looks like since we're waiting, we can play whatever game we want."

 _Natsuki is the second in command. She has the ability to create shields. Natsuki is Sailor Sun._ Luna jumps onto Natsuki's lap and lays down, watching as Ami and Rei each went to a Sailor V game console.

"I'm here!" Usagi ran into the arcade and over to them.

 _Usagi is the leader of the Guardian Senshi. She is Sailor Moon._

"You're late again," Rei glanced at Usagi.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in class again." Usagi rubs her head, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Natsuki picks Luna up, getting up and walking over to the others. "Why did we become Sailor Senshi?"

Ami looks at Natsuki. "Part of it is so that we can destroy the monsters and protect the people they attack."

"But your primary mission is to protect the Princess. You all have been chosen as her Sailor Guardians."

"How will we find her?" Natsuki brushes a strand of gold hair out of her face.

"I suspect that her power was sealed away, since she might already have the Silver Crystal." Luna looks down, thinking. "Which kept her hidden from her enemies, but now we can't find her either."

"But how do we find her, we don't even know where to look," Rei looks at Luna.

"If we awaken all of the Sailor Guardians, the seal on the princess will break and she'll awaken too."

"I think I have an idea of where we can start looking for the princess," Natsuki states, causing Rei, Ami, Usagi, and Luna to look at her in surprise. "My Father has been talking about a ball at the kingdom of D's embassy. We could meet up at the embassy and try to get in…"

"That's a great idea, Natsuki." Usagi smiles.

"Alright, we'll meet up a block from the embassy and try to get in together." Luna states. "Now you should all go home and get ready."

All four girls nodded, before leaving and going their separate ways.

* * *

Natsuki stood at the meeting place with Rei and Ami, waiting for Usagi and Luna. She wore a gold dress that consisted of a halter neck style top with a citrine in the center, a gold skirt that stops at her knees, a pale gold under skirt underneath that goes to the ground, a citrine bracelet, and a small crown with a citrine in the middle.

Rei looked around, she wore a red dress, red high heels, and a small crown with a ruby in the middle. **(She is wearing the same dress she wears in Sailor Moon Crystal Season 1).**

Ami smiled when she saw Usagi coming, she wore a blue dress, blue high heels, and a small crown with a sapphire in the middle. **(She is wearing the same dress she wears in Sailor Moon Crystal Season 1).**

Usagi ran up to them and smiled, she wore a pinx dress, pink high heels, and a small crown with a in the middle. **(She is wearing the same dress she wears in Sailor Moon Crystal Season 1).** "You all look amazing."

"You look amazing too, Usagi," Natsuki smiled. "Now let's get going."

* * *

"Usagi, Natsuki, are you sure we'll be able to get in to this thing?" Luna asked as she followed the four Senshi.

"Yeah, we weren't invited," Ami glanced at Usagi and Natsuki.

"Don't worry about that, Ami, just leave it to me." Usagi walked through the gates of the embassy followed by the others.

"Excuse me ladies," the man at the gate walked up to them, causing the four to freeze, and picked up Luna. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we don't allow pets inside. You'll have to leave your cat with us."

Natsuki turns around and looks at the man, smiling. "Oh, thanks for taking care of her for us." She then turned around and walked into the embassy with Rei, Ami, and Usagi.

"You really think Princess D is in danger?" Ami looked at Rei.

"Yes, I got a feeling and it wasn't good," Rei looked around at all of the people dressed up.

"Then we have to find her quickly," Natsuki frowned slightly and looked around, wondering where the princess could be.

"Yes I agree." Rei and Ami both said at the same time.

"Oh, wow! It's not just a ball, it's a masqurade! I have to get out on the dance foor, no since getting dressed up and being a wall flower." Usagi quickly walked up a flight of stairs going to find the dance floor.

"Usagi," Ami watched as Usagi left them.

"Might as well let her be. We can find the princess ourselves." Rei begins to walk away, causing Natsuki and Ami to follow.

As they walked, they passed Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA.

Soichiro Yagami looks up to see Natsuki walking away with Ami and Rei, _Uh, that woman looks a lot like Natsuki._ He then smiled, _I wonder if my little girls will grow up to be that pretty too._

* * *

Natsuki looked up to see Princess D, a woman, and a man walking to a door. "Ami, Rei, look, on the second floor."

Ami looked up at the three, "That's Princess D…"

"Who is that?" Rei asked as she stared at the woman with the princess as they walked into the room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Treasure, treasure. That's all anyone talks about, it's like they care more about this than me," Princess D opened a safe and pulled out a small chest.

The woman begins to laugh, causing Princess D to look at her. "True. In fact, I don't care about you at all. Now give me that secret treasure!"

"An intruder!" Princess D steps away from the woman, holding the small chest to her.

"Hold it right there!" Ami burst into the room.

"Damn it! It was almost mine!" The woman jumped back and turned into Nephrite. "You leave me no choice. Come forth oh monster that serves our great ruler! And do my biding!" He then holds out a hand to Princess D, sending a green fire at her.

"Princess D!" Natsuki gasps and as the fire surrounds the girl in what seemed to be a green aura.

"Good, now take the treasure and go." Nephrite smirks.

"No one else shall have the Legendary Silver Crystal." Princess D smirks before running past Rei and Ami, knocking Natsuki into Rei in the process.

"Oh, no!" Ami looks at Rei and Natsuki, noding her head.

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Power! Make Up!"

"Sun Power! Make Up!"

* * *

Princess D runs into the ball room, carrying the chest.

Two men run forward and grab Princess D, restraining her. "Get a hold of yourself, Princess!"

"Get away from me!" Princess D spins and knocks the two men away from her. "Anyone who dares to try and stop me will be offered up as a sacrifice to our great ruler!"

The room began to turn dark and everyone began to pass out and fall.

"This is bad! We need to get out of this room now!" Luna looks up at Usagi.

Usagi nods, running out of the room and onto the balcony.

Princess D runs out and begins to climb onto the railing of the balcony.

"Princess D!" Usagi runs forward and grabs Princess D, trying to pull her away from the railing. "Stop it! You should get away from there!"

Princess D throws her shoulder into Usagi, causing her to fall over the railing.

"Usagi!" Luna runs to help Usagi.

Tuxedo Mask runs and jumps off the balcony, grabbing Usagi's wrist with his right hand while holding onto the railing with his left.

Usagi looks up and gasps. "Tuxedo Mask!"

* * *

Princess D runs around the corner only to run into Mercury, Sun, and Mars.

"Stop right there!" Mercury looks at the princess and gets ready for an attack

Sun glances at Mars and Mercury as they did their part of their introductions, which seemed to cause the fire to mostly form above Princess D's head and a face appear in it as it laughed.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask loses his grip on the railing, causing himself and Usagi to fall towards the ground.

"Usagi, use your pen!" Luna runs to the railing.

"My pen?" Usagi pulls out her transformarion pen and holds it up, causing it to turn into and umbrella. It then opened and slowed their fall, lowering them to the ground safely.

Tuxedo Mask then runs away, causing Usagi to watch as he leaves.

"Usagi, hurry up and transform!" Luna looks down at her.

Usagi gasps and nods. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

* * *

Sun stared at the face in the fire above Princess D, ready for an attack.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is mine!" The face laughed.

"Not so fast!" Sailor Moon appeared. "I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Mercury, Sun and Mars smile, "Usagi!"

"Evil spirit be gone!" Mars sends fire at the face, but nothing happens.

Sun and Mercury both gasp in shock.

"It didn't work! What do we do?" Sailor Moon started in shock

"Sailor Moon! The only way to banish the darkness is with a stronger light!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Usagi, quick! Use the new Moon Tiara to refelct the moonlight onto him!" Luna said, realizing what Tuxedo Mask meant.

Sailor Moon gasps, but does as Luna says. "How dare you posses the Princess! Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon touches her tiara and sends all of the moonlight the tiara had collected at the face, causing it to disappear and Princess D to pass out.

"Princess D!" Sun runs over and kneels beside her, while the others went to deal with Nephrite.

"They still got the better of you, Nephrite." A man states as three men appear by Nephrite's side, causing Sun to get to her feet and quickly move to stand beside Sailor Moon.

"W-Who are you?" Sailor Moon looks at the three men.

"We are the 4 kings of the dark kingdom and serve our great ruler. I am Kunzite," The white haired man said

"Zoisite," The long haired blonde man said.

"I'm Nephrite," Nephrite smirked.

"Jadeite." The other blonde said.

"Hear me, Sailor Legendary Crystal you seek rightfully belongs to our great ruler, and we will get it no matter what the cost." Kunzite said. "Then the Dark Kingdom will reign over this world and you'll all bow down before our great ruler."

Luna stepped forward, "We won't let that happen!"

"Then go ahead and stop us then, if you can," Kunzite laughed before disappearing with the other three.

Princess D sits up and looks around, "What am I doing here and where are my glasses?"

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Luna yells, causing the four guardians to run with her right behind them.

"Do you think Umino could be handsom without his glasses?" Mercury looked at Mars as they ran.

"I'm not sure about that… Right, Usagi, Natsuki?" Mars looked back at Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun as she ran beside Ami.

"I have to agree with you, Rei. I mean who knows what Umino looks like with out his glasses," Sun states.

"I'm just relieved it's over. All this fighting makes me sleepy," Usagi yawned behind her hand, keeping up with the other three Senshi.

"Are you serious?" Luna glances at Sailor Moon. "Talk about being lazy."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Princess D will now reveal the Kingdom of D's legendary secret treasure!" A man stated, causing Princess D to open the chest in her arms to reveal what looked to be a small crytal figurine of her. "The statue of the first Princess D! Crafted from a 2000 carrot diamond."

"So it wasn't the crystal we were looking for," Rei sighed.

"Not this time it seems," Ami states.

Luna looks around, "Where'd Usagi and Natsuki go?"

* * *

Natsuki runs all the way home, so she can beat her father home, and sneaks into her house, walking quietly up to her bedroom. She quickly changes into her pajamas and crawls into bed, falling asleep.

A few minutes lated, Soichiro walks into the house and heads up to his room to get some sleep before he had to go to work the next morning.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask walks onto the balcony to see Sailor Moon asleep on a bench. He rubbed her cheek, causing her to roll over slightly, before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get away from Usagi right now!" Luna yelled, causing Tuxedo Mask to look at her. "Who are you really? And why do you always seem to show up wherever we are?"

"Because I am also looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal," Tuxedo Mask stood.

"Does that mean you're with us or against us?" Luna watched him.

"Who can say? If we're both seeking the same thing, I could be either." He then jumped off the balcony and disappeared.

* * *

A young girl was walking in the rain when she noticed a flash of lightning, "The storm's picking up." She then began to run home.


	3. Makoto - Sailor Jupiter -

The next morning, a rather tall girl with wavy brown hair tied up into a ponytail with a holder was walking to school in the rain, holding a green umbrella with roses on it over her head. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown collar, brown laces up the front, and brown cuffs, a brown skirt that reaches to her shins with a thin ribbon on the back, and black flats.

She saw Usagi walk into oncoming traffic with her cat and then noticed the car about to hit Usagi. She quickly ran and tackled Usagi out of the way of the car.

Usagi gasped and looked at the girl, "Huh?"

The girl gets up and dusts off her skirt, "You need to be more careful." She then grabbed her stuff and walked away.

* * *

Natsuki and Ami walked into the arcade to see Usagi and a girl sitting at the Sailor V game console.

"Wow! You're really good at this! You sure you never played this game before?" Usagi looked over the girl's shoulder as she played.

"It's the same as fighting in real life. You let the bad guy chase you so you chan catch him off guard, then you hit him with your ultimate attack," the girl smiled as she destroyed another monster in the game

"Hi, Usagi," Ami walked over to Usagi and the girl.

"You're here early today." Natsuki walked over and smiled at Usagi.

"Oh! Hi, Ami, Natsuki," Usagi looked up and smiled at her two friends.

 _That girl is good, she's mastered the game already._ Ami looked over the girl's shoulder.

"Have you met the new girl yet? She just transferred into Class 6 today." Usagi gestured to the girl.

The girl looks at Ami and Natsuki, "I'm Makoto Kino"

"I'm Ami Mizuno," Ami smiles at Makoto.

"And I'm Natsuki Yagami," Natsuki smiles. "We go to Juban too, it's so nice to meet you."

Makoto turns back to her game. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey, Usagi! So are all the girls you're friends with cute?" Mokito walks over, causing Makoto to look at him and blush. "I don't think we've met."

* * *

After getting Luna's call, Natsuki slipped out her bedroom window and ran as fast as she could to Usagi, meeting up with her, Rei, and Ami. "Usagi!"

"We have to save Mako and Mokito!" Usagi looked at the other girls.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Power! Make Up!

"Sun Power! Make Up!

In a flash of light the four had become Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Sun.

* * *

"I was expecting you, Sailor Guardians!" the bride monster stood on the roof of a building and blew black rose petals at them.

"What is this? I can't see anything!" Sailor Moon held up her arms to keep the petals out of her face.

"I've got her, leave this to me. Evil Spirit Begone!" Mars threw glowing red sutras at the petals, causing them to light on fire and slowly disappear.

Mercury looks around, "Where'd she go?"

"There! Next to Mako!" Natsuki pointed at where the monster and Makoto were.

The monster grabbed Makoto and moved to where she was using Makoto almost like a shield.

"Mako!" Usagi yelled.

"No one moves or I kill the girl," The monster smirked as her wedding dress turned from white to black.

Nephrite appears behind the monster and laughs, "Pathetic humans you're so easily deceived by appearances."

Makoto slowly opened her eyes, "Appearances? What happened?" She then slowly looked down to see Mokitoto.

* * *

"W-Was it all a lie?" Makoto asked

"That girl, she's still conscious," Nephrite looked at Makoto.

"He seemed so much like my Sempai. He said that he loved me… Was it all an illusion?" Makoto staired at the ground, not even trying to get away from the monster that was holding her.

"Humans, so obsessed with appearances, rarely try to understand the true nature of things." Nephrite glares at Makoto.

"You're right. No one understands the real me." Makoto falls to her knees.

"Your belief in love proves your foolishness."

"True-it's foolish to love." Makoto hits her hand on the ground as she began to believe Nephrite's words. "I believe in nothing anymore. Feelings of love, or anything else…"

"Don't say that, Mako!" Sun yelled, causing Makoto to look at her and the other three Sailor Senshi.

"To love another person isn't wrong!" Sailor Moon looked at Makoto.

"Usagi, y-you're…" Makoto gasps when she realized the Sailor Moon was Usagi.

"I believe in love. I believe we each have a soulmate that we're destined to be with. I believe I will find that person, the one that's meant for me, that I'll love with my whole heart. There's someone out there for you too, Mako, I know there is! So please don't stop believing! Believe in love! Love can conquer anything!" Sailor Moon puts her hand to her heart.

"Thank you Usagi," Makoto's eyes begin to tear up.

"Fine then, Sailor Guardians! Believe in love all you want, let it be the death of you!" Nephrite, while the monster bride send green energy at them.

The Sailor Senshi all jump out of the way to avoid the energy, but it separates into 4 different ones and catches each of them, causing each of them to scream or grunt in pain as they fall to the ground.

"Guardians!" Luna screams as she notices them each fall.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this." Makoto grabs the arm the monster had around her and throws the monster towards Nephrite. "I'll show you how powerful love can be!"

"What?!" Nephrite jumps back.

"Let my love be the death of me? Bring it on!" A image of a beautiful palace appears in Makoto's mind, causing her to gasp. "That vision…" The symbol of Jupiter then appeared on her forehead.

I knew it! Luna ran towards Makoto with a green transformation pen in her mouth. She quickly stops and tosses the pen at Makoto.

Makoto catches the pen in her hand and stares at it as a light shines from the pen. "Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

In a flash of green light, Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She then glares at Nephrite, "Protected by Jupiter, planet of Thunder, Guardian of Protection, Sailor Jupiter! I'll fill you with so much regret it'll leave you numb!"

"Mako!" Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Jupiter.

"Impossible! You're a Sailor Guardian too?"

"No one can defeat the power of love! Flower Hurricane!" Jupiter yells and sends a rose petals at Nephrite on a powerful wind.

"What the hell is this?!" Nephrite looked down as the petals cut his jacket. "I can't move." He then looked at Jupiter. "I've seen those eyes before."

"Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! And bring thunder!" A small rod comes out of the top of Jupiter's tiara, collecting lightning. "Jupiter Thunderbolt!" She then sends lighting at the bride monster, quickly destroying it.

"Sailor Jupiter…" Nephrite quickly disappears.

Sailor Moon looks up at Jupiter as the green aura disappeared from her, Mars, Sun, and Mercury. "Mako!"

Luna looked up and watched as Tuxedo Mask disappeared. _Tuxedo Mask, was it you who led Usagi here?_

* * *

"After the boy I loved broke my heart, I couldn't go to the same school anymore…" Jupiter looks at the ground.

"Mako…" Sailor Moon stares at Jupiter's back.

"But the reason I transfered, was because I felt something drawing me here, like something more important than romance awaited me. I heard a whisper on the wind." Jupiter looks at the sky.

"Indeed. There's no time to cry over a man." Mars smiled.

"I'm glad, because now we get to have you as one of us." Sailor Moon smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"She's right, we're glad to have you, Sailor Jupiter. You are our ally." Mercury walkes over to stand beside Sailor Moon.

"The Guardian of Thunder and Courage." Sun smirked and folded her arms.

"Sailor Jupiter… Yes, that's who I am. And I have a mission to carry out!" Jupiter clenches her fist.

"We have five Guardians now. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, you must lead the others, to protect the Legendary Silver Crystal and the princess!" Luna states as she made a crescent moon wand and a sun staff.

"I'm one of the leaders?" Sailor Moon gasps.

"Are you sure you want me to lead alongside Sailor Moon?" Sun stares at Luna in shock.


End file.
